The Soft Hand of a Gentle Gaint
by icequeen8181
Summary: This is a love story that involves Chad and an OC. Hope you Likes.


A strange disturbance called in the wind. The rustle of the grass could be heard and thought to be a field mouse running about, but it wasn't. It was something much larger than a field mouse and deadly to all that were around it. It searched to for souls, mostly of the younger kind, but would gobble up anyone if hunger seemed to take over. That thing drooled as it spotted its first meal. Three little girls, skipping rope together, sun baked and giggling the day away. This thing licked its lips and prepared to attack. Little did this thing know he was being watched too.

"You know what to do, right?" he asked.

"Just like to told me. I understand everything," she replied.

"Don't do anything stupid, kid. You have to come back with no scratches," he said firmly.

"Don't worry," she smirked, "He's not that big of a threat."

And she charged.

Red headed Kurosaki Ichigo walked to school with his friends Asano Keigo and Kojima Mizuiro. Some dream he had last night. A girl dressed in a black priestess outfit with a black staff said a spell or enchantment of some kind and made a hollow appear. She battled the hollow and then after saying a prayer, a seal was place on the hollow and it disappear. Ichigo didn't know where, but then again, why should he care. It was only a silly dream, but to him, it felt so real.

"Rukia!" cried Keigo.

"Good Morning guys," said the brunette school girl, "Say, you guys wouldn't mind if I borrowed Ichigo from you. Thanks, bye."

Rukia took Ichigo by the wrist and led him to somewhere private for the two to talk.

"Hey! What is this about?" Ichigo asked.

"Didn't you sense something last night?" she asked as she glared at him.

"Like what?"

"Anything, a hollow or another soul reaper?"

"Don't think so, why?"

"Something else is also here and it's much bigger than a soul reaper."

Before the school day started, the door opened to reveal two new student. One being a boy of 6ft with long, shiny blonde hair, sharpkling blue eyes, long eyelashes, and a smile that could make any girl weak in the knees. The other one was a girl of 5'6" with shoulder length brown hair, large brown eyes, and just looked plain cute that all the boys were awe struck.

"May I help you?" asked the teacher.

"I am Suzuki Fumio from Osaka. Here to join your learning center," said the tall blonde with class as every word rolled off his tongue making the teacher shiver herself.

"Oh my, and you, child?" she asked the girl.

"Takahasi Yumiko," she simply said with a hint of a blush on her cheeks making every boy in the class start to drool at her innocent.

"Well, do you have a note that you are to be here in room 3-1?" the teacher asked and Fumio presented two pink slips to her.

"Well Mr. Suzuki, you can take the seat next to Miss Arisawa and Miss Takahasi can have the seat between the window and Mr. Yasutora," said the teacher.

The blonde took a bow as he walked to his seat, flattering every girl around him as the cute girl took her seat next to the tallest boy in the class.

The day went on as Ichigo looked over to see the new girl staring out the window, but the strange part was the Chad was stealing glances at her without her even knowing. That was surly different. Most of the time he never gives a girl the time of day, let alone stares at one. Very strange and once the girl turned to face Chad, he'd duck his head into his book as a shield for the big guy to hide behind. Ichigo snickered at the silliness of his big friend.

"So how about that new girl?" asked Keigo, "Cute isn't she. Hey Chad, tell us what the new girl smells like."

Ichigo watched his big friend have trouble poking the straw through the opening in his juice box as a blush started to show on his dark skin.

"Hey man, you okay?" Ichigo asked as he poked the hole for Chad.

Chad nodded and then threw his drink away without even taking a sip and left to return to the classroom.

"Hey Chad, wait up!" Ichigo called after him.

The two returned to the classroom to hear the giggling of girl as they gathered around the two new kids. Some being swooned by the blonde while others asked about the new girl's life in Osaka. Chad froze at the sight of the brown eye cutie. Ichigo looked up at his stunned friend, then back at Yumiko, and shrugged as he made his way to his seat. Chad slowly made his way in the classroom as Yumiko turned her head to meet the eyes of the tall student. Chad froze in his tracks as he stared back at her; he even felt his cheeks turn red. She smiled at him and giggled.

"Hello," she said to him.


End file.
